The Most Powerful Chakra
by WaterbendingTurtleLover
Summary: What is the most powerful energy in the world? Love of course, and Sasuke will learn that when he comes deathly close to losing Naruto.


**Well,this is for all of you who like SasuNaru fics and the whole yaoi scene.**

**S: What? you didn't say this was a yaoi fic.**

**N: What's wrong Sasuke? Afraid of what she might say about you?**

**S:: Blushes: NO, she just should have warned me first.**

**Well,whatever,I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with it,just to cover my butt.**

**

* * *

**

**"Sasuke?"**

**The blonde boy addresses the dark haired boy laying next to him.**

**" Do you think you will ever be able to get rid of that curse mark?"**

**He asks, referring to the mark left by Orochimaru during the second Chuunin exam. Turning to face the blonde boy, **

**Sasuke thinks for a minute than answers.**

**"I don't know Naruto."**

**He says calmly.Naruto,who has his hands behind his head, stares at the ceiling in deep thought before addressing Sasuke **

**again.**

**" I've just seen what that thing does to you and well ..."**

**He pauses for a second before finishing.**

**" I don't wanna lose you to it."**

**He admits, while snuggling up to Sasukes bare chest, draping an arm over him. Closing his eyes,he falls into a comfortable **

**sleep.**

**" You won't "**

**Sasuke says certainly, putting his arm around the now sleeping Naruto. **

**" I love you My Sasuke."**

**Says Naruto,obviously dreaming. Glancing at him, Sasuke sighs and lays his head close to the soft blonde mass of Narutos **

**hair.**

**" I love you too, My Naruto."**

**He whispers, before joining Naruto in sleep. Holding each other,they sleep peacefully. Waking early, Sasuke dresses and **

**heads out of Narutos room, a routine he had started after they were nearly caught together by Sakura. Niether of them **

**wanted a repeat of that day.**

****

**_Flashback_**

_**Naruto and Sasuke lay peacefully sleeping in Narutos bed. Suddenly, they are awakened by Sakuras voice in the hall.**_

_**" Where's Sasuke? Kakashi Sensei, have you seen him?"**_

_**Rushing out of bed, Sasuke gathers his clothes and hides underneath it,knowing that she will storm Narutos room next **_

_**seeking answers.**_

_**" What do I say?"**_

_**Naruto whispers under the bed.**_

_**" Make something up!"**_

_**Sasuke shoots back quietly. Sakura throws open the door just as Naruto tucks himself back under the covers.**_

_**" Have you seen Sasuke?"**_

_**Naruto thinks quick.**_

_**" Uh, yeah, he said he was going out early to practice."**_

_**Satisfied with his answer, Sakura leaves, closing the door. When her footsteps fade,Sasuke emerges from under the bed.**_

_**" That was too close. it won't happen again."**_

_**Sasuke says coldly,staring at the door and putting on his clothes. Looking over at Naruto, he sees a sad expression on his **_

_**face.**_

_**"I'm sorry My Sasuke."**_

_**He apologizes, his head hung. Walking over to Naruto, he lifts his head and kisses his lips sweetly to comfort him.**_

_**" I'll see you tonight."**_

_**He whispers, before walking over and climbing out the window.**_

**_End flashback_**

**Ever since than, Sasuke would wake early and quietly sneak back to his room. Opening the door, he takes one last look **

**back at Naruto and leaves wearing a small smile. Than silently walks the short hall back to his room without interruption.**

**_' So that's what's going on.'_**

**Thought Kakashi, who had seen Sasuke emerge from Narutos room in high spirits. He had always suspected that somthing **

**was going on but, until now had no way of knowing for sure. Wearing a grin of his own, Kakashi returns to his room just **

**as silently as he had left. The next morning, Naruto wakes alone, which he is used to by now, though it doesn't change the **

**fact that he misses Sauke being there.**

**_' I wish he didn't have to leave.'_**

**He thinks, sitting up in bed. Dressing quickly, he makes his way to the kitchen where everyone else sits, eating breakfast. **

**Glancing at Sasuke, he sits down and starts eating. There is silence at the table, as everyone stares at Naruto, everyone **

**except Sasuke. Standing from the table, Sasuke heads out of the room. Before he leaves completely, Sakura questions him.**

**" Where are you going Sasuke?"**

**Without turning, he answers in his usual tone.**

**" When Orochimaru returns, I want to be prepared."**

**Then he walks out the door. By this time, Naruto has finished eating and sits with Kakashi Sensei and Sakura silently. The **

**silence doesn't last long though.**

**" So, Naruto "**

**Kakashi begins.**

**" Are you going to practice this morning as well?"**

**In his usual manner, Naruto answers.**

**" Oh yeah!"**

**He announces.**

**" The next time I see Orochimaru, he'll beg me to kill him after I get through."**

**He states, determination eminating from his voice. At that, he stands and heads out the door. As soon as he's outside, **

**Naruto takes off in search of Sasuke. It doesn't take long for them to meet up. Immediately, Sasuke begins to tease him by **

**hiding. Using his shadow clone jutsu, he attempts to throw Sasuke off guard by hiding among them. Sasuke sits in the **

**branches of a nearby tree, surveying the clones in search of the real Naruto. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke is on top of **

**Naruto, fighting to pin him to the ground. Giving all his strength, Naruto fights back and is able to break free of Sasuke's **

**hold on him and return to his feet. In no time Sasuke is up and after Naruto again. Before he knows it, Sasuke is **

**surrounded by shadow clones, though as far as he can tell, the real Naruto is nowhere to be found. Swinging his fist, **

**Sasuke hits nothing but a puff of smoke. After hitting a few more, he is ambushed by the real Naruto, who leaps at him **

**from a nearby bush. Landing right on him, Naruto pins him by the wrists. Sasuke doesn't fight back,instead he smirks as **

**Naruto looks at him.**

**" Do it Naruto, take control."**

**Sasuke tells him excitedly. Naruto does nothing except look at him a bit frightened. After a few seconds, Sasuke flips **

**Naruto onto his back and pins him down by his arms. Naruto fights to free himself.**

**"If you won't, than I will."**

**Sasuke says, before pressing his lips to Narutos hungrily. Naruto stops fighting and gives in, as Sasukes tongue finds it's **

**way into his mouth. Letting his grip on Naruto loosen, one hand begins to trace down the side of his body, the other strokes **

**the soft blonde hair on his head. Naruto throws his arms around Sasuke and pulls him closer. They kiss for a long minute **

**before breaking off. They look into each others eyes and Naruto sees a smirk appear on Sasukes face, which causes him **

**to smile.**

**" I missed you this morning My Sasuke."**

**Naruto tells him. Sasukes expression turns slightly sadder.**

**" I know."**

**He says calmly, running his hand through Narutos hair again.Kissing him sweetly, he lets Naruto sit up and sits next to him **

**with an arm around his shoulder. Sasuke knows that, eventually, someone will find out about them but, he isn't sure if he is **

**prepared to face the ridicule that will come with it. Sitting beneath the shade of a tree, Sasuke thinks about many things; **

**How he despised Orochimaru for what he had done, when he would meet up with his brother again, and how much he truly **

**loved Naruto. After a few minutes more, Sasuke moves his arm from around Naruto and stands.**

**" We'd better start practicing before the others show up."**

**Looking up at him, Naruto nods, also standing. Sasuke gives him a quick kiss and takes off into the woods.**

* * *

**Wow, not bad for my first yaoi fic. please review.**


End file.
